Love Bites
by Clockwork Storyteller
Summary: Things get out of hand in Gilbert and Lovino's hotel room. There are good bites and bad ones. The pair try to stop playing with fire, by lighting more candles. Note: Originally written in Spanish where "mordidas" can mean bites or repercussions.


His eyes adjusted to the light when the other opened the curtains. In those hazel-colored eyes there was such a possibility of finding love. Even so, the Prussian rejected the idea. Love was a fantasy that only humans could let themselves fall into. For nations, the word tasted bitter on their lips, in their mouths, it burned their skin. Love was only something from senseless wishes, their hearts should only serve the purpose of beating for their heartland. When Gilbert had seen those eyes, the strong contrast with his own had attracted him. Red and green were opposites on the color wheel, if his memory did not fail him. He breathed deeply when he caressed the other's cheeks, who yawned and protested the stream of sunlight. The other hit his hand lightly, grumbling that he disliked caresses with cold hands. Gilbert laughed, brushing his lips lightly against the hand that had offended his own. Lovino sighed in exasperation and turned to the ceiling.

"I don't like sharing a hotel room with a stranger. I don't know you as well as you think. I know who you are, who you _were, _I know Antonio was your friend. What of it? You're nothing to me. Nothing more than a hindrance to what would otherwise be a luxurious weekend courtesy of the European Union. "

Gilbert swallowed the pain of being treated that way and whispered in the Italian's ear, "I am not a hindrance. Never call me that again. Do not cross me the wrong way, next time I will not be so patient. That time I will be heavy handed and of boiling blood. Understood?"

Lovino laughed, "Please, as if that failed attempt at intimidation scared me. I am il Mezzogiorno. South Italy. My grandfather invented boiling blood before you were born, great fallen kingdom of Prussia. Show what you know of fiery blood!"

Gilbert took these words like an invitation and took the other's face in his hands, kissed behind the ears and bit lightly the cartilage of the same. Lovino lost the ability to breathe forfor a fraction of a second. This was a dangerous game, one in which he could fall and never get up from. He breathed deeply and gave the Prussian's lower lip a small bite. The bites were not vicious, they were challenges from one to the other.

Both took the challenge and returned bites until they became tired. Gilbert gave Lovino a daring smile before leaving the room. The other half-closed his eyes, a little annoyed at what had happened. One's teeth, marking the skin of the other, crossing a very fine line between attack and affection. Lovino had no opinion whatsoever on Gilbert, but did not know if the indifference was mutual. He looked again at the ceiling with feigned interest, thinking about the bites. There was a difference between bites and _bites_, and if he had the last word, Gilbert would feel many more bites so no one found out about this incident. These bites would be different and more frequent.

Gilbert looked at himself in the mirror of the public bathroom he was in. On his wrist were traces of the other's teeth. The bites which had nearly gotten out of hand returned to his mind. He would say it had been an attack, but what would the one with hypnotic eyes say, he had no way of knowing. If Lovino divulged the truth, he would have much to explain. If Lovino used this like a secret weapon he would be between a rock and a hard place.

He had to find away to ensure this game stayed between them. He only had to find some weakness in the Italian to use as insurance. He returned to his seat in the café and began thinking in a way to find a fault in the young man with caramel skin. Shivers took him by surprise when he thought of caramel. First one sweetens up the enemy, then you take away the sweets, and finally, declare war using techniques based on the very vulnerabilities of the enemy, who let themselves fall for the temptation of sweets. Gilbert breakfasted with that thought in mind, looking for an adequate sweet to tempt Lovino. He drank his coffee calmly and left a tip on the table before leaving toward the building where they were to have the next conference. Lovino would have a surprise waiting for him if he was not careful with the information of the incident in the hotel room.

Lovino saw Feliciano dancing with a girl outside the building their meeting was in. He allowed his brother this moment of frivolity to drain a little of his energy, hoping it would be enough to keep the younger focused on the topics at hand. The girl's laughter made him smile for a moment, and at hearing applause he turned to see who was clapping. His smile vanished when the representative of South Italy recognized the face as Gilbert Beilschmidt's but not before the other had seen his smile.

The albino sighed, the caramel-skinned young man's smile surprised him and attracted him even more. If he was not careful, he would fall into a trap of love. It would bite.

."


End file.
